


Father's Day

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Pixal invites Skylor to see her father.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The main ship is Pixal X Skylor but apparently there isn't a tag for that. Polyponytails is background though.

“You want me to come with you to visit your father?” Skylor asked, surprised and Pixal nodded.

“It’ll just be for a short time. He needs a bit of assistance with the recalibration of the building’s external-”

“Something techy I won’t understand.” Skylor summarized and Pixal smiled. “Well, Mr. Borg is pretty cool so I don’t see why not.” She shrugged, smiling once her girlfriend beamed at her.

__________________

“Skylor! Good to see you again. How are things?” Mr. Borg asked, wheel his way towards them once the elevator opened.

“Good. You?” Skylor added as they got out, standing before him.

“Good, good.” Cyrus says cheerfully.

“Nice to see you too Dad.” Pixal says drily and Cyrus chuckled, pulling his daughter into a hug.

“You know I love you more than anything Pixal but it’s been months since I last saw Skylor.” He told her and Skylor pondered if it really was that long.

His birthday was three months ago so… Yes. Huh.

“Where’s Nya?” He asked them as They all moved towards the high tech screens and control panels with several buttons and colours that made Skylor dizzy just looking at them.

She was indeed tech savvy but this was all next level.

“She, Kai and Zane have gone to visit their parents.” Pixal told him as they took a seat.

“Ah. Of course. Today is father’s day after all.” Cyrus says with a nod and Skylor’s eyes widened.

What?… It was? Then… She looked across at Pixal who looked sheepish because Skylor now knew she lied to get her out of the house before she realised that. Her father may have been running an underground cult and didn’t treat her the best but he was still her father and she still loved him. So days like this, that reminds her of him usually made her extremely depressed and shut everyone out. Including her loving girlfriends who have been there for her through it all. She gave a little huff of disbelief. For her to not know up until the very day must have meant they did everything they could to make sure she didn’t see anything to remind her. Which explains where the noodle house calendar went from her office.

“Skylor, are you alright?” Cyrus asked gently and she looked up at him, at his concerned expression and blinked.

She looked across at Pixal again who went from sheepish to sad. She must think she was mad. Skylor found herself smiling.

“I’m more than alright.” She finally spoke and Pixal looked at her surprised before flushing deeply once Skykor suddenly kissed her. “Thank you.” She whispered and Pixal looked at her wide eyed before smiling softly, blushing still.

“We just wanted to not be upset…” Pixal told her softly as Skylor cupped her cheek.

“… I ship it.” They both looked to Cyrus at the whispered comment.

“What?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
